Through the Eyes of the Hogwarts Whore
by RetroJunk
Summary: Pandora could probably be described as "girl gone wrong". All her friends are guys. She acts more boyish than girl-like. And it annoys her when her friends sees her as a girl - on fullmoon for example. And now she has kissed one of her best friends.


**Chapter one – Just a simple little whore  
**(_This kind of text_ is Pandora's thoughts)_The year is 1976. The location is somewhere in Scotland, in a large castle called Hogwarts._

_Okay, to be more precise, I'm in the Gryffindor common room right now.  
I'm Pandora by the way. Pandora Kean Drake. My friends call me Dora. Otherwise, people know me as "the Hogwarts whore". Pleasant little nickname I've got, right?_

_I don't get it though, why they call me a slut. I mean, they never call Sirius a slut, and he's been with as many girls as I have guys.  
Anyway, why don't we forget that and get on with my introduction of myself. Now, I just turned 16 this spring (it's late September right now, in case you were wondering). I live in an apartment with my dad, in a weird area in London. My dad works a lot, I'll tell you. He's an Unspeakable. I don't really see him much. My mum left when I was about 11. She was a muggle by the way. I think she was upset that I turned out to be magic also. So my family life isn't exactly peachy. Which is why I don't like people knowing about it, I hate when people pity me_

_Gosh, Remus would start psycho-analyzing me if he ever had the time. He is of the opinion that I'm with a lot of guys because I have no care at home or something. He really has to become a psychology-thingy. If you even have that for wizards. Hmm, I wonder if McGonagall would know. Or Minnie as James and Sirius calls her. Sorry! I babble once again._

_My best friends are the Marauders. Well, okay, not all of them. No, not Rat boy Peter Wormtail Pettigrew, the bastard (I owe you an explanation on that one).  
In first year, I made friends with Remus and Peter on the train. I also meet James and Sirius but they were really weird and I didn't really want to talk to them. Through all of first year, Peter and Remus were my best friends. I told them everything and they me. I shared the secret of my mother leaving because I was a witch. I even told them my dad's job. And Remus told me about him being a werewolf. He didn't tell Peter then, and I think he should never have told him. But he did later on when he told the other guys. Anyhow, Peter, the little brat, told the others about my mum in third year and totally betrayed my trust. I no longer consider him a friend and I think he knows. He keeps away a lot this year, I've noticed. But he still tries to be James' pet.  
Anyway, Remus is my bestest friend in the world, and I love him to bone. I wish that I could have become an animagus like the others, but they would have none of that. Said it was too dangerous for a girl. This is my constant problem. I'm one of the guys, but when it's full moon, I'm a girl. In their eyes of course. To everyone else, I'm always a girl.  
Now, James is probably my second best friend. I know him really well by now and he knows me too, he knows how to act around me, just by looking at me. But we could never be really best friends, because of Sirius. Don't get me wrong; I love Sirius just almost as much as Remmy and James. He's just... weirder. But in a good way. He's my perverted mate. Also, he's the only one who doesn't frown at me when I've been with another guy; because he knows what it's like to be... shall we call it trashy?_

_So, this is a bit about me. Can't think of anything else... ah, of course. I'll have to clear up _

_this whole "Hogwarts whore" thing. It all started last year, I was almost 16 and we had just come back from Christmas break in 5th year. My first boyfriend ever had just broken up with me and I was quite heartbroken, because I had lost my virginity to him and I had no idea how to live without him basically. Because of new years and all, there was a huge party in the Gryffindor tower, and... Long story short, I had sex with a guy who was unfortunately not very single. His girlfriend found out the day after and then the whole school knew everything about my sexlife. After that, it came really easy to just go along with it every time a guy hit on me. I mean, who doesn't like compliments. And kisses. And all the rest. So now, after a month in 6th year, I am officially known as The Hogwarts Whore. To the girls that is, the guys... I don't know what they call me. I don't care; I've learned not to care what other people think, as I am often too unlucky about it. I mean, it's mostly negative things they think about me._

_Gee, how nice, Sirius just poked my tummy._

"You have fat" he laughed.  
I slapped his arm and rolled over on my stomach.  
_I do now have fat, I'll tell you. I'm just kinda short. And I suffer from Remus' constant urge to shove chocolate down my throat because he thinks I'm too skinny. Or maybe he just feels sad to eat alone. I'm guessing the latter._

"Oy, Dora, are you coming?" James just shouted at me.

_Oh, right, its Friday night tonight. We're going to the kitchen to get Fire whiskey. We're spiking the drinks for the party tonight. Oh how I love the Gryffindor parties. It's so much better than any party the Rawenclaws or Hufflepuffs has. (And I should know, I've been to a lot of them). And I can't imagine the Slytherins have very pleasant parties. I mean, how can you have fun when you're a git and all your friends are like... serpents._

_Ouch, Remus just lifted me off the couch and dumped me onto the floor. I should probably go with them before they freak out. Those guys are so impatient._

_Why's that guys head purple?  
He looks really fnewny. Or is it fynnu._

"It's 'funny' Dora. And you're drunk"  
_did I say it out loud?  
_"Hi Remus" _Remus is my bestest friend yeah._

"Dora, go to your dorm. You'll do something you regret when you're this drunk"

"I are... or am? Not drunk. I no drunk. Yeah that's it" _Whops... okay, I might be a little bit drunk, I just fell on top of something. Or someone. Hey, it's really soft. I think this is where I sleep. And, oh, here are some ones lips. They're nice. Yeah this is defiantly where I sleep._

_Where the hell am I?_

_Ah, the common room. God my head will explode soon.  
And who's this guy? Some guy is lying next to me on the floor with his arms around me. I think his lips were on mine when I woke up._

_Hey._

_Hey!  
I **know** that hair. Oh my god. OH MY GOD!  
I've kissed James. I am so, so dead. Everybody will kill me. I mean. Lily Evans will. Or she would if she had any idea that she liked James. Remus will kill me. Oh my god, Sirius will destroy me totally, there's no way I'm getting away with doing this with his best friend.  
Oh no. He's waking up. I have to get away before he realizes it's me./i_

I gently push off his arm, and try to get up. My legs are really sore, I can't possibly stand.  
Now he's moving. And he's stopped snoring. I really have to get away now!

"Dora? Where're you going?"

"Uhme. Down here?"

"You were just here. Why'd you go?"

"No, no. I've just come down"

"No you haven't. Sweet, sweet Pandora, you were lying in my arms just a second ago" he grins

"But... James. James, do you remember much from last night?" I ask nervously

He looks at me with wide eyes.

"Shit. We made out didn't we?"

"I think we did maybe some more... yeah"

He shakes his head.

"Let's not tell the others, what they don't know wont hurt them"

"And that is exactly why I was going to my dorm"

He smiles and gets up as well.

"Off you go then. But first, thanks for last night. From what and remember, it was quite nice" he says and hugs me.

But then a loud, high-pitched voice fills the whole common room.

"Oh. My. God! Are you two like together or something?"  
I look to the stairs leading up to the girl dorm, and see a fourth year girl standing with waaaay too much make up on for the morning.  
James and I look quickly at each other, terrified, and then at her.

"No!" we say simultaneously.

She looks suspiciously at us.  
"Aren't you that guy who loves Lily Evans?" she asks, pointing to James, who automatically nods, but then jumps up as if someone has frightened him.

"Dora! Lily! What am I going to do?"

"James, calm down. She's not your girlfriend. She'll understand"

"But... But, she already doesn't like me. Now she'll think that I'm just joking when I say that I like her"

The girl at the stairs suddenly snickers wickedly.  
"Oh I am SO telling Evans this" and she turns around, despite James' many screams and begs for her not to.

I pick up my things and make my way towards my own dorm. My head still hurts like hell and my brain is killing, telling me that I'm such a slag, being with James (of all people!)

_The Great Hall is packed with people, and it smells way too much of food for my liking. But Remus dragged me down here, saying that if I didn't get some food in my system my body would die from all the alcohol I drank. He is currently ingesting about as much as an elephant himself. As if my body could contain that much food._

"Dora? Dora, have you seen Alex this morning?"

"What's that? Is that Rat boy talking?" I snap back.

_I'm sorry, I should probably treat him better but I can't stand people talking to me when I'm hung over. Especially not when their name is Rat boy and the topic they talk about is my ex boyfriend. Who, by the way, looks pretty fit this morning, sporting his new girlfriend of course. _

"Pandora Kean Drake, if you do not eat something this instant, I will ask people what you did last night" Remus say, putting some bread in my plate.

"But Remmy..." I say, apprehensively looking at James to see if he has told. He shakes his head discreetly.

"What'd she do last night?" Sirius asks with his mouth full of food. Unfortunately he said that a little too loud, because a second after, the fourth year girl from this morning comes waltzing up to us.

"Hello Black. Do you wanna know what this slut did last night?"

Sirius looks at her as if she's just asked if his left food was called Joe and played piano.  
"You mean you know and will tell me?"

"God Padfoot, how oblivious can one be to the world around. Yes, she'll tell you what Dora did last night" Peter sniggers. God I hate that Rat boy.

The girl looks at him with a disgusted look, and then turns back to Sirius.  
"She", she says pointing to me, "made out with him", now pointing at James.

Peter, Remus and Sirius looks at her with very, very weird faces. She smiles triumphantly and struts away. They look at us. There is a long silence. A quite loud silence actually, if you ask me. Peter is the first to speak.

"She kidding right?" he peeps.  
James looks down at the table, shrugs and continues eating. And he's supposed to be a brave Gryffindor?

They turn to me, looking like they'd probably kill me if I say anything wrong. I look down also, but now the others regain speech.

"Drake, did you now understand Wormtails question? Did you or did you not make out with James last night?" Sirius asks his irritation brutally obvious.

"Mvhe djihd" James mutters.

"Excuse me?" Remus asks annoyed

James sinks all the food, and now looks his best mates in the eye.  
"Yes, we did. Pandora and I made out last night. Can we please not make a big deal out of it?"

Sirius looks like he's going to explode.  
"No! James, it IS a big deal"

_Way to get the whole Hogwarts studentbodys attention. This is exactly what I don't need: people to know more about my "love" life... _

"Prongs, what the hell where you thinking? No, actually, not you. But you!" Sirius points at me, anger shining through his eyes, "you're such a whore. Why'd you have to be with James? Out of the entire boys in Hogwarts, you had to choose him? Have you got no sense in that slutty little head of yours?" he's stands up, and marches out of the Hall.

Slowly, the noise of people talking starts again, but I know, I just know that they're talking about me. James quickly gets up and runs after Sirius, while Remus is looking truly bewildered.

"But... but I thought you went to bed last night? I mean, I told you to. And you walked away" he mumbles to himself.

"Yeah", I whisper, "but I fell on something. And kinda laid there. It was James I fell on"

Peter sniggers. It's more than I can take, so I get up and go back towards my dorm.

_There is no way I'm going to sit there for the whole Hall to talk about me, and Peter to laugh at me. I'm going to go to my dorm and wait until they all go to Hogsmeade and then ill enjoy a whole day by my self in the common room. I'm not going to take their bullshit, I can manage without all of them anyway, and I always could._


End file.
